fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo's Finale
Nintendo All-Stars is a game for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS that is similar to Skylanders and Disney Infinity as it uses toys that come to Life. Toys and Packs Bellow is a list of toys based on what world in the game their from. More are to be added soon. Characters from the Super Mario World: *Mario** - Series 1 *Peach - Series 1 *Wario - Series 1 *Luigi - Series 1 Characters from the The Legend of Zelda World: *Link** - Series 1 *Zelda - Series 1 *Dark Link - Series 1 Characters from the Kid Icarus World *Pit** - Series 1 *Lady Palutena - Series 1 *Dark Pit - Series 1 Characters from the Metroid World: *Samus** - Series 1 *Gandrayda** - Series 1 Characters from the Kirby World: *Kirby** - Series 1 *Meta Knight** - Series 1 Characters from the Pikmin World: *Captain Olimar** - Series 2 *Charlie** - Series 2 *Brittany - Series 2 Characters who don't have a matching world and the series their from: *Fox McCloud* - Starfox - Series 1 *Red - Pokemon - Series 2 *Pikachu - Pokemon - Series 2 *Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong - Series 2 *Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong - Series 2 *Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong - Series 2 *Yoshi* - Yoshi - Series 2 *Wario (WarioWare Look)* - Wario - Series 2 *Boy Villager - Animal Crossing - Series 2 *Girl Villager - Animal Crossing - Series 2 * Can't come in a pack ** Only comes in a pack Packs Some characters can be bought at discount packs. Series 1: Starter Pack: A pack that comes with the game that contains Mario, Link, and Pit, along with their worlds. Damsels in Distress Pack: A pack that comes with Princess Peach, Zelda, and Lady Palutena. Rivals Pack: A pack that comes with Wario, Dark Link, and Dark Pit. Metroid Pack: A pack that comes with Samus, Gandraya, and the Metroid World Kirby Pack: A pack that comes with Kirby, Meta Knight, and the Kirby World. Series 2: Pikmin Pack: A pack that comes with Captain Olimar, Charlie, and the Pikmin World. Donkey Kong Pack: A pack that comes with Donkey Kong and Dixie Kong. Pokemon Pack: A pack that comes with Red and Pikachu. Animal Crossing Pack: A pack that comes with a Boy Villager and a Girl Villager. Sidekicks Pack: A pack that comes with Luigi, Brittany, and Diddy Kong. Plots Super Mario Mario is relaxing in front of Peach's Castle similar to Mario Party 3, when suddenly Bowser's Airships come and attack Toad Town. Bowser kidnapps all of the town's coins and Mario's friends except for Peach and Luigi. In order to save thier friends, the three and Wario, who wants to take all of the coins from Bowser. Items and Vehicles: *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Super Star *Glider Kart *Royal Ribbon *Bumble V *Bolt Buggy *Koopa Clown Car NPCs, Enemies, and Bosses: *Toads *Daisy *Waluigi *Goomba *Paratroopa *Lakitu *Spiny *Shy Guy *Piranha Plants *Petey Piranha (Mid-Boss 1) *Bowser Jr. (Mid-Boss 2) *Bowser (Boss) *Dreamy Bowser (Boss Transformation) The Legend of Zelda Link and Zelda are seen fighting several Moblins trying to get to Ganon's Castle as Ganondorf has stolen the Triforce of Wisdom. The castle is miles away, but they keep on going, not knowing Dark Link was coming too, so he could take both triforces for himself. Items and Vehicles: *Master Sword *Hylian Shield *Hero's Bow *Hookshot *Epona NPCs, Enemies, and Bosses: *Tingle *Goron *Tingle *Beedle *Moblins *Bats *Giant Moblin (Mid-Boss 1) *Armored Giant Moblin (Mid-Boss 2) *Ganondorf (Boss) *Ganon (Boss Transformation) Kid Icarus When Pit has word that the human village is going to be destroyed by Medusa, Pit knows that only he, Lady Pautena, and Dark Pit are capable to stop her. Items and Vehicles: *Palutena Bow *Palutena Sword *Tiger Claws *Dynamo Cannon *Exo Tank *Cherubot *Aeither Ring *Lightning Chariot NPCs, Enemies, and Bosses: *Palutena's Army *Monoeye *Wave Angler *Octos *Shemum *Nettler *Hewdraw (Mid-Boss 1) *Thanatos (Mid-Boss 2) *Medusa (Boss) *Snake-Hair Medusa (Boss Transformation) More Worlds to be added later.... Category:Games Category:Fan Games